


Strawberry Kiss

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pleasurable time between Laura and Marin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before the start of season one. No spoilers. Written for prompt 16 'Author's Choice' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Laura unbuttoned the top of Marin’s jeans and slipped her hand down inside the other woman’s underwear. Marin moaned as Laura began rubbing her clit. Her moans were cut off when Laura brought their mouths together in a kiss that tasted like strawberries.

Marin wrapped one arm tight around the back of the werewolf’s head, preventing her from pulling away. She slid the other up Laura’s top and began rubbing her breast. Marin could feel Laura’s nipple getting hard through her bra. The whole time Laura continued rubbing Marin’s clit.

When Marin came Laura’s lips were still on her own.


End file.
